


Way Better Than 'Triple A'

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Why don’t you just come back home with us, and we’ll help you with your tire in the morning?”Gulping at the prospect of what that meant, Kate looked between the two men and asked, “Isn’t that kinda dangerous? I could be some creepy serial killer or something.”Both men barked out laughs as Jeff threw his arm over her shoulder, “Are you some creepy serial killer, kitten?”“Well no,” She started as he began to lead her towards the front door, “Do you two always take strange women home?”





	Way Better Than 'Triple A'

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offence to any persons mentioned or their families.  
> Do not steal my work. I will find you.  
> Written for my 400 followers on tumblr contest winner. @keepcalmimthecupcake

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Kate cried as the skies opened up and rain tumbled down upon her. She threw the tire iron she’d been fighting the lug-nut with to the concrete, the loud  _clang_  of the metal echoed by a sudden clap of thunder. “Fuck my fuckin’ life, dude.”

She stood up and grasped the tire iron again, tossing it in her trunk and huffing as a black pickup truck appeared down the road and slowed as it approached. She just about shit herself when she saw who was rolling down the window. 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the man of all her wettest of dreams, beamed at her with a broad smile. It took her only a second longer to see Norman Reedus on the other side of him craning his neck to see her. 

“Fuck my fucking life.” She mumbled to herself as she walked up to the window, Jeffrey squinting to see her past the rain.

“Car trouble?” He asked, nodding his head towards her car.

She nodded her head in response, unable to adequately make any words come out besides, “Flat tire.”

He nodded again and gestured with his hand, “Get in, there’s a bar up the road, we can call Triple A.”

The passenger side door opened as she rounded the front of the truck, Norman stepping out into the downpour so she could climb into the warm cab. Once she was perched in the middle seat, Norman jumped back in and sandwiched her between them. 

“So what’s your name, darlin’?” Jeffrey drawled as he put the transmission into gear. 

“Kate,” She replied, her voice shaking from both the cold and her nerves, “I appreciate your help Mr. Morgan.”

Jeffrey let a wolfish grin slide across his face as he licked the front of this top teeth, “Please, call me Jeff. I guess you know who this chucklefuck is too, huh?”

Norman snorted a “Fuck you,” in Jeffrey’s direction, causing her to giggle and nod her head, “Yes, sir.”

“Take it your a fan?” Jeffrey rasped as his eyes flicked to her chest, smirking at the soaked shirt she was wearing. 

Kate quickly looked to where his eyes were and choked out a laugh, her face blushing as she crossed her arms to cover the lettering on her chest, “Something like that.”

“Sounds promising,” Norman rasped, his voice low and gritty and how she always had imagined it being in person. She turned her head to find him leaning against the door of the truck, elbow resting on the windowsill as his fingertips played with the wiry hairs on his chin. His eyes were small slits as he gazed at her lazily, but she could feel the heat coming from him as he observed her. 

Jeffrey chuckled as they finally pulled into the Bar and Grill, the rumble of his engine cutting off as he pulled out the key. They ran inside as fast as they could, Kate still trying to preserve what little dryness she had left. They found a spot at the bar, Kate sitting on the stool between the two men as the bartender approached.

“What’ll it be, fellas?” The tender asked casually, obviously used to seeing the men around the town where they worked and lived, “Whiskey?”

“Yeah,” The two of them replied back simultaneously, Jeffrey scrubbing his beard as he looked over to Kate, “You want anything, Sweetheart?”

“Uh, I’ll just have a Corona, thanks,” She answered, smiling at the bartender, who nodded his head. She pulled out her phone and opened her google search to find the local Triple A, bringign the phone to her ear to make the call as her beer was sat infront of her.

Ten minutes and a lot of pleading later, Kate slammed her phone on the bar top before chugging the rest of her beer, earning her raised eyebrows from the men on either side of her. 

“Bad news?” Norman grunted as he raised his own glass to his lips, a small teasing smile playing on his face. 

“Says the storm is too strong to get anything done right now, they’d have to come tomorrow. What kinda shit is that?” She complained with her arms crossed and brow furrowed, shaking her head, “I pay for that shit, ya know?”

Jeffrey chuckled a bit but nodded his head, his fingers finding his mouth as he stroked his beard and looked at Norman over the top of her head, a particular gleam in his eye that made Norman smirk. 

The bartender came around a couple more times as the three chatted, one of the other patrons buying them a round of shots that got everyone feeling a little bit on the toasty side. Jeffrey was balancing on the fine line of being able to drive still or not, so he deemed it a good time for them to take their leave, “There any place we can drop you off, doll?”

Kate shook her head, picking up her phone again as she stood up, “There any decent hotels near by I guess? I don’t live around here.”

“Not any that you’d be safe at, prolly,” Norman responded with a smirk, giving Jeffrey another look, “Why don’t you just come back home with us, and we’ll help you with your tire in the morning?”

Gulping at the prospect of what that meant, Kate looked between the two men and asked, “Isn’t that kinda dangerous? I could be some creepy serial killer or something.”

Both men barked out laughs as Jeff threw his arm over her shoulder, “ _Are_ you some creepy serial killer, kitten?”

“Well no,” She started as he began to lead her towards the front door, “Do you two always take strange women home?”

“Only when we find them stranded on the side of the road, babe.” Norman replied, holding the door open for them, “Jeff likes to be a savior, ya know.” 

 

* * *

 

The drive to the small area of homes where Jeff and Norman resided didn’t take very long, but was filled with high-strung tension that could be cut with a knife. Electricity was soaring through Kates bloodstream as she sat squished between the two actors, her mind screaming at her that it was all a dream. They pulled up to gated drive in and Jeffrey punched in some numbers to get the entrace to open, putting the Truck in park once they’d gotten into the garage. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll get you something dry to wear, doll,” Jeffrey drawled as he opened the door to the house, leading us into the kitchen where he placed his keys on the island, “Norm, you know where everything is, get our girl here something to drink.”

“On it,” Norman replied as he walked over to one of the cabinents and opened the door, “Do ya like whiskey, sweetheart?”

“Uh, sure,” She responded, looking around at the amazing house she was sure she was imagining standing in, only snapping back in reality when Norman handed her the short tumblr of amber liquid. 

“You okay?” He asked, noticing her nerves making the glass tremble as she brought it to her lips. She swallowed and winced at the burn, opening her mouth to answer as Jeff reappeared with a towel and a handful of clothes.

“Well, you’re in luck. My neice was here last weekend and accidentally left some clothes that look about your size,” Jeffrey said as he handed her the pile after she sat her glass down. 

She stood there for a moment, looking around sheepishly before asking, “Uh, bathroom?”

“Oh! Of course, doll,” Jeffrey chuckled, stepping to the side so he could show her the way, “Down the hallway and to your left.”

She changed quickly, delighted to find that the shorts and shirt Jeffrey had lent her not only fit her correctly but that the shorts were short enough to show off the exquisite curve of her ass. She towel dried her hair and wiped the smudged eyeliner off her face the best she could, pumping herself up in the mirror as she looked at herself.

_‘Just go out there and live every fangirls fantasy, woman. Do it for the fandom.’_

She exhaled deeply to calm her nerves before opening the door and finding her way back into the kitchen, where Jeff and Norman stood at the counter speaking in hushed tones. She cleared her throat to get their attention, both men’s eyes jumping directly to her. 

“Damn, and I thought she looked good wet, Bubbah,” Jeffrey joked as he examined her, his eyes burning through her bloodstream as he stepped forward. Norman was leaned against the counter, holding his glass to his lips as his narrowed gaze ate her up again. 

She giggled nervously in reply, picking her drink back up and finishing it to give herself more courage. Jeffrey was the first to approach her, his tall frame towering over her and blocking her view of the other actor. His hands went to her hips and he bit his lip, his hooded eyes trapping her in a lustful stare, “Why don’t we go to the living room and get a little bit more…comfortable.”

 

* * *

 

Both men were sure to let her know where their intentions lay as two sets of hands encased her once they’d plopped down on the large, over-stuffed leather sofa in the living room. She gasped as Norman’s teeth attached themselves to her shoulder from where he pressed his chest up against her back, Jeffrey wasting no time in pulling the tiny shorts she’d just put on off her thighs. Norman worked her shirt off of her as her head spun with anticipation, her hands fumbling with things like Jeff’s belt buckle and Norman’s leather vest. 

“Holy fucking shit,” She panted as Jeff spun her around against his chest so she coudl watch Norman taking off his shirt, his wide, muscular shoulders rippling with the movement. His eyes were filled with a predatory darkness that made the woman’s breath get caught in her throat as he grasped her wrist and yanked her to him, their lips meeting in a kiss that he dominated mercilessly. 

After a rustle of more clothing being removed, Jeffrey’s large palms smoothed across her rib cage to her breasts, groping the heavy mounds as he pressed his thick cock in between her ass cheeks. Her fingertips popped open the button on Norman’s last article of clothing, his jeans, and he shrugged them off his hips quickly, smirking at the gasp that left her mouth at the sight of his swollen dick in his hand. 

“One or both, doll?” Jeffrey rasped into her neck as he licked the flesh, goosebumps pimpling her skin at the gritty tone of his voice. Her eyes closed as dizziness swirled in her brain again, her breathing already labored as she writhed between the two men.

“Both,” She gasped as Norman’s teeth sunk into the opposite side of her neck, his hands going to her hips as both men rutted into her from either side. 

“Greedy girl,” Jeffrey grinned as Norman laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of him to straddle his thighs. He gripped his rock-hard cock again and slid it through her sopping folds as she hovered over him, her hands planted on his firm chest as Jeffrey’s spit-slicked fingers began working her other hole. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” She bit out as she sunk down on him at the same time Jeffrey slid a second finger deep inside her, scizzoring them apart to stretch her faster. Both men groaned at the feeling of her quivering between them, her walls stretching and fluttering against Norman’s thick cock. 

After a couple of adjustment pumps from the two of them, and a third finger added by Jeff, she was already wound so tight she was just waiting to explode. Norman bit his lip as he watched her rise and fall onto him, the friction from her tight, soaked pussy making him absolutely ravenous. 

Jeffrey dissapeared momentarily in the direction of the bathroom, Norman taking full advantage of his absence to grind his hips into hers as deeply as he could, earning him a loud, keening wail from Kate as he hit the spot he’d been aiming for. 

“Fuck, Bubbah, don’t let her finish before I’ve even started,” Jeffrey chided upon his return, joining them back on the couch as he dripped lube onto her ass from the bottle in his hand, “You ready for the fun part, babydoll?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” She panted as Norman continued to thrust slowly into her, smirk playing on his face as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head at the feeling of the head of Jeffrey’s cock teasing her puckered hole. He slid into her slowly, giving her time to adjust as inch by inch of his cock joined Norman’s inside her, the feeling of being completly and utterly  _full_  ripping a sudden orgasm out of her that clenched both men in their place. 

“Holy shit,” Jeffrey rasped as he stilled, his hips flush with her ass as he filled her completely, his head thrown back as he tried to control himself from pummeling her immediately. 

She buried her face in Norman’s neck, her hands gripping his biceps and fingers digging into his skin as the painful pleasure still coursed its way through her veins. Jeffrey ran his own hands down the beautiful space that was her back as she came down, sharing a confident smirk with Norman as they waited for her to be ready to continue. 

She gave him the greenlight when she began to move her hips again, the motion clumsy at first as the three of them found the right rythm. Norman’s fingernails bit into her thighs harshly and he ground his teeth and growled, the muscles of his jaw straining as he fucked up into her. 

Jeffrey’s huge hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her up towards him. His other hand grasped at her breast again, kneading and flicking her nipples as he hummed lowly in her ear. 

“Play with her pussy, Norm,” Jeffrey instucted as he kissed her mouth hungrily, his eyes boring into hers as pulled away to rasp,  “Cum for Daddy, sweetheart.” 

The scratch of his whiskers against her face and the words from his mouth accompanying the pinch of her nipple and the feeling of Norman following Jeffrey’s order as he groped her other tit pushed her over the edge again. She came with a feral scream that was quickly muffled by Jeff’s hand, her body seizing and tightening as both men picked up their pace.

“That’s it, girl, take it.” Norman snarled, the almost painful tightness both men were dragging their dicks through pulling animalistic roars from them as they brutally thrust into her limp and pliable body. 

“Oh my god,” She moaned softly as her head rest against Jeffrey’s shoulder as he rubbed his face against her throat, peppering her with kisses. 

She felt Jeffrey swell inside her as he growled again, his hips beginning to stutter, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,”

“Pill?” Norman asked, his voice gruff and gritty again, making Kates eyes roll to the back of her head as he twisted at her nipple again. 

She nodded her response just as Jeffrey plunged into her one last time, as deep as he could go, filling her ass with his hot release. He grunted in time with Norman’s thrusts as he stayed buried inside her, his teeth sinking into her already bruised shoulder. 

“Gonna come again, huh?” Norman goaded as he felt her walls clench again while he continued to impale her. All Kate could reply with was another mewl as pinpricks of pleasure scorched her.

“Fuck yeah, bitch, take it,” He hissed as he rose up, supporting himself with one hand planted in the cushion, the other winding her hair around his wrist and clutching her throat in his palm, cutting off her ability to breathe. 

“Fuck, Norman,” Jeffrey grunted as she was forced further onto his still solid dick with every brutal thrust. His long arms wrapped around her and clutched onto Norman’s broad shoulders as he forced her down in time with Norman’s pumps, both men growling in unison as they fucked her. 

“Holy shit,” Norman finally roared as he plunged into her a final time, spilling his thick seed within her as he ground his hips and released her throat. Kate gasped for breath as her body snapped again. 

“Fuck,” Jeffrey snarled as he came again as well, his nails scratching down Norman’s arms as she wailed through yet another orgasm. 

Jeffrey slipped out of her and fell back on his haunches, wiping his brow as they all calmed down, Kate falling safely back into Normans chest as he laid back on the couch, a satisfied smirk adorning his adorable face as he stroked her hair.

 

* * *

 

“Well, there you go, babydoll.” Jeffrey grunted with a sigh as he stood up from his spot on the concrete and wiped his hands, “Good as new.”

“Thanks, guys,” Kate replied, small smile on her face as she blushed, “I really appriciate it.”

“I bet you do,” Norman teased with a wink as he put the tools back into her trunk, slamming it closed. 

“Shut up.” She huffed as he threw his arm around her shoulders to kiss her temple, her face growing even hotter, “You know what I mean.”

“If you happen to get another flat tire next time you come through, give us a call,” Jeffrey grinned as he held out a peice of paper between his index and middle fingers.

She bit her lip as she took it from him, stepping out of Norman’s arm and up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek, “You know I will, you guys are  _way_  better than Triple A.”


End file.
